IT IS MY SIN
by hwa794
Summary: Luhan anak hubungan terlarang dari pasangan KrisBaek.Disaat Baekhyun akan menggungurkan kandungannya,Chanyeol bersedia menikahinya. Sehun anak ChanBaek menyukai dan sering mensetubuhi Luhan,ia tidak tahu kalau Luhan adalah kakak tirinya yang sudah lama terpisah. Kai anak dari KrisTao yang menyukai Luhan juga./HUNHAN/KAILU/CHANBAEK/KRISTAO/KRISBAEK/HurtComfort/Romance/Incest
1. Chapter 0 PROLOG

**IT IS MY SIN**

By hwa794

Cast : Oh Sehun

Luhan

Genre: Romance. Hurt comfort. Mature.

Rated : T ke M

This is HunHan/KaiLu/ChanBaek/KrisBaek/KrisTao pairing, jadi jika yang tak menyukai couple ini lebih baik tak usah membacanya.

Don't like Don't read, deal?

Incest

BoyxBoy

Yaoi

**Summary**

Luhan anak hubungan terlarang dari pasangan Baekhyun akan menggungurkan kandungannya,Chanyeol bersedia anak ChanBaek yang menyukai dan selalu mensetubuhi Luhan, ia tidak tahu kalau Luhan adalah kakak tirinya yang sudah lama terpisah. Kai anak dari KrisTao yang menyukai Luhan juga.

**PROLOG**

"Aku Positif hamil, Kris..." ucap Baekhyun pria yang mempunyai keistimewaan lebih dari pria-pria pada umumnya. Ia mempunyai rahim, bisa mengandung anak.

"Kau hamil?" Pria China campuran Canada itu membelalakkan matanya bulat.

"Ya, janinku sudah menginjak minggu ke enam…" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada lemah.

"Kau tahu Baek, aku baru seminggu yang lalu menikah dengan Tao. Aku tak bisa pergi begitu saja darinya, lebih baik kau gugurkan saja kandunganmu!" tegas Kris.

"Tapi Kris… aku…."

"Baiklah jika ini maumu Kris, seperti yang kau inginkan, janin ini akan mati sebelum ia dapat melihat dunia."

"Aku harus bagaimana? "

"Aku harus menggugurkannya, aku harus gugurkan kandungan ini."

"Aku akan mengarbosi janin ini... Atau aku akan bunuh diri saja. Aku tak ingin menanggung malu sendirian." teriak Baekhyun sangat keras.

Chanyeol berlari dan cepat merengkuh Baekhyun yang sedang kalut ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Kau bodoh Baekhyun, kau bodoh…"

"Seharusnya aku mengatakan ini dari awal kepadamu sebelum pria itu mengambil hatimu terlalu jauh, aku…aku mencintaimu Baekhyun."

"Ak..u…aku sangat hina Chanyeol-a… aku sudah tak suci lagi, dan diperutku ini sudah tumbuh anak haram… aku sangat membencinya." Baekhyun memukul-mukul perutnya sendiri tanpa henti.

"Aku bersedia menjadi ayah dari anakmu Baekhyun. Jangan seperti ini, membuat dirimu dan calon anakmu itu tersiksa. Aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk menikahimu…"

"Chagiaa… aku hamil…"

"setelah sekian lama kita menunggu, kau hamil kembali…"

"benar, sungguh… didalam sini ada calon anak kita yang akan tumbuh besar nanti." Baekhyun mengelus perutnya sendiri. Senyum mengembang dibibir Baekhyun sesekali ia mengecup bibir suaminya singkat. Sangat bahagia ia telah mengandung buah cintanya bersama Chanyeol.

Seorang anak laki-laki kecil bersembunyi dibalik dinding mengamati dan menatap sendu mama papanya yang tengah berbahagia menyambut kehadiran calon adik tirinya.

"Luhan cepat kemari…"panggil Chanyeol kepada anak laki-laki kecilnya yang terlihat takut.

"Nah, Luhan, didalam perut mamamu ini ada adik bayi yang nantinya akan menjadi adikmu. Coba kau sentuh perut mamamu." sebelum tangan mungil itu menyentuh,

"Jangan… kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya. Dasar anak menjijikan."

"Apa yang kau lakukan heh? Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, jangan menyentuh Sehunku. Dasar anak BODOH, apa kau tidak mempunyai telinga? " Baekhyun memukul keras kepala Luhan.

"Park Chanyeol, sudah beratus-ratus kali kita bertengkar gara-gara anak sialan itu. Sudah cukup Chanyeol, mulai sekarang anak kita hanya Sehun… "

_Mama, aku menyayangimu, aku juga menyayangi papa dan Sehun.I Love you._

"Kau mencari siapa adik manis?" Tao membungkukkan badannya agar menyamai tinggi anak kecil dihadapannya.

"Papa…" ucapnya datar.

'

'

'

"Hyunggg, kau sangat cantik, aku menyukaimu hyung…" Kai mengecup bibir Luhan. kebiasaan adik tirinya itu belum bisa berubah semenjak Kai masih duduk di bangku SD.

"Hyung aku berkelahi dengan si brandal berkulit pucat itu lagi di sekolah. Aku tak mungkin memberi tahu mama dan papa. Tolong hyung yang datang mewakiliku ya…"

"Mama…"

"Luhan…"

"Cantik sekali hyungmu itu, Kim tan…" ucap Sehun.

"Jangan harap kau memilikinya albino… dia sudah menjadi milikku"

"Minumlah ini kau hauskan sayang…"

"apa ini…badanku sangat panas"

"Hahaha itu ….perangsang…Luhan manis"

"Sehun… aku adalah kakak tirimu, tolong jangan lakukan ini… aku mohon…"

"Kai juga adik tirimu begitu? Kita mempunyai hubungan darah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

FF Terbaru saya…

Cerita bisa berubah sesuai imajinasiku nanti…

Kalau banyak yang suka akan saya lanjut tapi kalau nggak ya saya hapus, Oke heheheh…

Salam Seluhwa…^^


	2. Chapter 1 I will promise

**IT IS MY SIN**

By hwa794

Cast : Kris, Baekhyun, Chanyeol etc.

Genre: Romance. Romance. Hurt/Comfort etc

Length : Chapter 1, I will promise

Rated : M

Date : 2015년 1월 17일 토요일AM 11:20

This is KrisBaek/ChanBaek pairing, jadi jika yang tak menyukai couple ini lebih baik tak usah membacanya.

Don't like Don't read, deal?

BoyxBoy

Yaoi

Note: Belum masuk kedalam cerita inti( HunHan), jadi silakan jika tidak suka dg pair ini tolong tidak usah membacanya.

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1, I will promise**

**^Seluhwa^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris, pemuda berdarah campuran China dan Canada menatap lurus bibir _plum_ milik Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang selalu diperhatikan oleh pemuda tampan itu tampak nyaman sedang menyendok setumpuk es krim rasa stroberi lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulut itu sampai penuh. Jangan dikira Baekhyun adalah anak berumur lima tahun yang sedang makan es krim. Oh benar tingkahnya memang seperti anak-anak, ia sering mengedipkan matanya imut, memanyunkan bibirnya jika sedang kesal dan tingkah laku yang sering ia lakukan adalah melakukan aegyo bbing-bbuingnya, huh benar-benar pemuda yang sangat cute dan ceria namun menyimpan banyak penderitaan.

Catat, hanya dihadapan Kris saja Baekhyun bisa menunjukkan keceriaannya itu.

Pemuda tinggi itu memperhatikan detail wajah Baekhyun yang memakan setiap lelehan-lelehan lumer yang dihisap dan dijilat oleh lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Sedari tadi tatapan Kris belum beralih, ia tetap mengamati gerakan memaju-mundurkan lidah Baekhyun yang lihai menjilat.

Baekhyun menatap heran pemuda yang duduk didepan saling berhadapan dengan dirinya kini, ia hanya terdiam, memandang dirinya yang sedang asyik memakan es krim, "Apa kau mau aku pesankan es krim Kris? Aku akan memesan satu lagi untukmu, tunggu disini."

Baekhyun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya namun Kris menghentikan langkah Baekhyun dengan menyergap cepat pergelangan tangannya lalu kepala Baekhyun menoleh.

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang. Duduklah kembali." ucap Kris disertai gelengan kepala.

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah kenyang melihatmu memakan es krim-itu." Kris tersipu malu kemudian terkekeh pelan. Senyum ringan dari keduanya membuat suasana kembali ceria.

Detik berikutnya, Baekhyun duduk dan melahap kembali es krimnya dengan mulut penuh. Disela-sela makan, ia memulai berbicara, "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Tao? Apa semakin berkembang membaik?"

Lalu pemuda itu mengangguk dan kini matanya tengah memandang intens bibir Baekhyun yang meninggalkan sisa-sisa krim pada sudut bibirnya, "Kau seperti anak kecil, tidak bisa makan dengan baik ternyata." ujar Kris sambil menyeka sisa-sisa krim disekitar bibir Baekhyun dengan tisu.

Mata keduanya saling berpadu bagai magnet yang menarik untuk semakin mendekat. Dan,

CHU.

Satu kecupan terkesan manis menempel pada bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut, ia menjadi salah tingkah.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun…Akuu-akuuu..." kata Kris gugup.

"Oh, itu…itu tidak apa Kris." Baekhyun menunduk dengan pipi merona. Ia berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya yang semakin berdegup melebihi rata-rata.

Kris mengeluarkan amplop berwarna merah hati dari saku jasnya,"Sampaikan surat ini kepada Tao. "

Kris beralih untuk bangkit berdiri, mata Baekhyun-pun mengekor memandangi gerak-gerik Kris, "Aku ingin berterima kasih kepadamu Baek, berkat dirimu, aku bisa berdekatan dengan Tao sampai sejauh ini." ia tersenyum,

_Oh senyumnya sangat menawan. Kau sungguh tampan Kris._ Lamunan Baekhyun membuyar ketika Kris menepuk bahunya pelan, "Aku pergi dulu Baekhyun. _Bye_"

_Jangan katakan kepadaku selamat tinggal, tetapi katakan sampai bertemu lagi dilain hari, Kris._

Baekhyun tampak tercenung. Diam mematung melihat punggung Kris yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya. Sekian detiknya ia tersenyum sambil meraba bibir tipisnya bekas kecupan Kris yang seakan membekas, rasa manis itu belum hilang masih menempel pada bibirnya.

Seperti orang gila, banyak orang yang berbisik memperhatikan Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa alasan.

Detak jantung Baekhyun belum netral, sama seperti tadi jantungnya berdegup kencang, "Bagaimana menghentikan kegugupan ini. Efeknya sangat serius, hampir saja degupan kencang ini menghentikan nafasku."

Apa maksud ciuman Kris tadi? Ia paham ciuman manis itu bukanlah sebuah ciuman rasa cinta.

Ia berusaha mencerna perkataan dan tindakan Kris yang tiba-tiba mengusik akal sehatnya.

.

.

**^Seluhwa^**

.

.

Seorang pemuda jangkung menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding, kemudian ia menekuk salah satu kaki yang berguna untuk mengetuk-ngetuk pintu apartement. Sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk menjaga kue ulang tahun dan api lilin berbentuk 1127 itu agar tidak padam, kue ulang tahun berwarna cokelat dipenuhi karamel yang sangat lezat, "Baekhyun-ah, Baekhyun-ah…cepat buka pintu apartemen-mu." teriak pemuda itu dari luar pintu.

Terang saja dentingan jarum jam menunjukkan hampir pukul 12 malam, wajar jika sang pemilik apartemen itu tak kunjung membuka pintu, "Baekhyun-ah…" ucapnya bertambah keras.

Seperti penjahat dimalam hari suara pemuda itu mengusik ketenangan Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap.

Gumaman pelan terdengar dari dalam, lalu suara kunci pintu samar-samar terdengar."uhmmm siapa? huuhhh" Baekhyun mendengus kesal karena melihat tingkah orang gila itu lewat interkomnya.

"Baekhyun~a ini Chanyeol. Buka pintunya." teriak Chanyeol, sang pemuda aneh.

Klik.

Suara pintu terbuka,"uhmm… ada urusan apa kau bertamu malam-malam seperti ini, huh! Dasar penganggu. Kau tahu sekarang jam berapa hah?" Mata pemuda yang ada dihadapannya kini melotot kesal.

"Izinkan aku masuk dulu…" tubuh tingginya menerobos masuk tanpa mendapatkan izin dari sang pemilik.

"Yak, Yak, Chanyeol-ah apa yang akan kau lakukan diapatemenku?" Baekhyun kesal karena tetangganya yang super menyebalkan itu seenaknya masuk ke dalam tempat tinggalnya dengan cara tidak sopan.

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Aku hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahunku bersamamu disini, apa tidak boleh?"

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang dan matanya tak segan-segan seperti ingin menerkam Chanyeol hidup-hidup,"Apa? Kau malam-malam menganggu tidurku hanya untuk merayakan ulang tahun bersamaku?"

Chanyeolpun hanya mengangguk, "Kau tetanggaku, aku kesepian maka dari itu aku kesini untuk merayakan ulang tahunku bersamamu."

"Cih… " Baekhyun mendecih dan kemudian ia duduk di sofa dekat teve.

"Baekhyun-ah saklarnya dimana? Padamkan lampunya, sudah jam 12, aku ingin segera meniup lilin-lilin ini …" Baekhyun bangkit lalu mengeklik saklarnya dengan cepat, hanya ada cahaya lilin yang menerangi penglihatan mereka.

"Baekhyun-ah cepat duduk didekatku, aku akan _make a wish_.."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dengan menangkupakan kedua tangannya didepan dada saling merapat.

_Ya Tuhan berikan aku dan Baekhyun kebahagiaan. Aku berjanji pada saat yang pas aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku kepadanya, jadi berikan aku kekuatan dan jalan yang terbaik untukku YaTuhan._

"Amin..." lalu Chanyeol meniup api lilin-lilin itu dengan semangat,"Fiyuuuuuhhhhh…"

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tak mengucapkan selamat padaku?" Chanyeol memanggil-manggil nama tetangganya itu dalam keheningan malam, dengkuran halus terdengar sayup-sayup masuk ke telinga Chanyeol. Oh rupanya pemuda manis yang ada disamping Chanyeol itu sudah terlelap dengan mudahnya disofa.

"Yak, Baekhyun kau tertidur?"

**.**

**.**

**^Seluhwa^**

**.**

**.**

Rasanya pegal sekali badan Baekhyun. Sendi-sendinya seakan terbelah dan hampir saja lepas. Ia menggeliat tak nyaman dari tidur paginya. Oh Tuhan tulang Baekhyun seperti sudah remuk. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan tempat yang kini sebagai alas tidurnya dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

Sofa? Jadi semalam Baekhyun tertidur disofa?

Bergegas Baekhyun membuka matanya itu dengan lebar. Sosok tinggi jangkung yang sedang tertidur pulas masih berada disana, disamping Baekhyun. Pemuda jangkung itu selalu membuat kekacauan diapartemennya. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Pemuda itu masih menenggelamkan kepalanya dimeja dengan nyaman dengan tubuh yang duduk dilantai, hal itu membuat Baekhyun sungguh geram.

Pluk..Dug

Baekhyun memukul keras punggung pemuda itu sampai terhenyak dari tidurnya.

Bagaimana Baekhyun tidak geram dan kesal. Kue beserta lelehan karamelnya tercecer dilantai bening apartement Baekhyun. Sangat berantakan. Seperti kapal pecah.

"Ada apa Baekhyun~a… kau membangunkanku pagi-pagi sekali." dengan mata yang masih menyipit dan belum sadar sepenuhnya, Chanyeol berusaha menatap Baekhyun setengah marah ketika melihat wajahnya yang terlalu merah namun tetap cantik dimata Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak sadar? Lihat, kau membuat apa pada lantaiku?" nada suara Baekhyun melengking keras,"Kau telah mengotori apartement-ku Park Chanyeol… cepat bersihkan…!"

Chanyeol mengulum senyum, _Aku menyukaimu saat kau marah seperti itu Baekhyun~a…kau sangat manis._

"Dasar pria idiot, apa kau tidak paham juga Park Chanyeol?"

"ya, aku tahu sayang…" Chanyeol ingin mengganjal matanya. Kenapa disaat seperti ini matanya tidak ingin membuka lebar.

"Kau sangat menggelikan. Kata-katamu membuatku semakin mual. Aku bukan gay seperti dirimu… Oh, kepalaku mulai sakit. Cepat bersihkan..."

**.**

**.**

**^Seluhwa^**

**.**

**.**

Sudah tiga pekan Kris berkencan dengan Tao melalui bantuan Baekhyun. Hal ini yang membuat Kris berhutang budi kepada Baekhyun, dan pada akhirnya si pemuda tampan itu mengajak Baekhyun keluar, intinya untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya kepada Baekhyun yang telah membantunya mendapatkan sang pujaan hati.

Malam yang dingin di kota ini. Angin bersumilir mengenai rambut Baekhyun yang tersibak bergoyang-goyang tak berarah.

Malam ini Kris tiba-tiba memberi setangkai bunga mawar kepada Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun berkilau karena air matanya semakin mengumpul pada sudut-sudutnya yang hampir jatuh, sementara Kris menatapnya terkejut.

"Apa yang membuatmu menangis Baekhyun?"

"Oh, tidak apa, aku terharu saja…"

"Aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu. Kau memang malaikat tanpa sayapku Baekhyun…" Kris memeluk Baekhyun dan mengecup dahinya singkat.

"Kau sangat berlebihan Kris, tak mungkin aku seorang malaikat yang tidak memiliki sayap."

Baekhyun menyeka air matanya, "bunga ini untuk apa?"

"Hanya ungkapan terima kasihku kepadamu karena kau telah banyak membantuku. Dan malam ini kau sangat cantik. Benar-benar berbeda."

"Tao akan marah kepadaku jika mendengar gombalanmu itu Kris. Dia-pun akan marah jika melihat kekasihnya pergi bersama pria lain."

"Tidak. Dia tidak akan marah. Jika dia mengetahui pria itu adalah kau."

.

.

.

Dering nada telepon masuk terdengar pada ponsel Kris,

"Iya hallo…"

"…"

"Baiklah kita bertemu dihotel saja, kebetulan saya berada didekat hotel itu."

"…"

Klik

"Ada apa Kris? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hari ini ada klien yang ingin bertemu di hotel, jadi aku akan menunda dinner kita, setelah selesai meeting kita akan mencari restoran yang berada diluar."

"Baiklah…" jawab Baekhyun mulai lesu.

.

.

.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan berdiskusi dikursi itu."

"Baiklah…"kata Baekhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian seorang pelayan membawa minuman dan berjalan tergesa-gesa hingga akhirnya,

Byurrr…

Seisi gelas itu tumpah mengenai kemeja Baekhyun.

"Maaf kemejamu basah tuan, aku sangat teledor dan ceroboh." Kata pelayan itu sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Iya aku baik-baik saja. Tidak masalah."

.

.

.

"Baekhyun kemejamu kenapa?" tanya Kris.

"ada pelayan yang tak sengaja menumpahkan minumannya tadi ketika dia menabrakku."

"Huh, kau perlu mengganti kemejamu, ayo ikuti aku…"

Langkah Baekhyun mengekor dibelakang Kris yang berjalan cepat didepannya.

Sesampai dikamar hotel yang cukup mewah. Kris menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika melihat dada transparan Baekhyun yang basah karena air minuman yang tumpah mengenai kemeja putihnya,

Sebisa mungkin Kris menahan hasratnya, tidak mungkin ia terangsang kepada Baekhyun hanya karena dada yang basah.

"Kau boleh menggunakan kemejaku ini…"

Baekhyun melepas kemeja yang basah tadi dan menggantinya dengan yang kering.

"Baekhyu-un" Suara Kris sudah parau menahan nafsu. Lalu membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedalam backhugnya ia mengecup, menyusup dan menjilat leher Baekhyun kemudian ia membalikkan badannya hingga terlihat jelas wajah cantik yang terpancar.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mendekatkan bibirnya kepada pemuda mungil bernama Baekhyun. Ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas, kemudian melepaskannya lagi.

Pemuda itu memperhatikan lekuk wajah Baekhyun yang penuh peluh menetes dari dahi dan pelipisnya, tampak seksi. Ia membelai lembut semburat pipi merona Baekhyun kemudian jari-jari panjangnya lalu beralih menyingkap rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi mata indahnya. Tangan kanan pemuda itu menekan pinggangnya agar lebih dekat.

Ia makin memperkecil jaraknya dengan pemuda manis dihadapannya. Ibu jarinya mengusap sudut bibir Baekhyun yang lembut. Rasa manis bibir itu membuat kecanduan untuk sekali lagi dikecup.

Baekhyun hanya menutup mata ketika bibir pemuda itu menempel pada bibirnya. Awal mulanya hanya sebuah kecupan manis nan lembut, namun ciuman itu menjadi kasar dan bergairah. Pemuda itu mencecap rasa manis dan mulai menggigit-gigit bibir Baekhyun hingga mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Lidah pemuda itu melesak ke dalam mulut Baekhyun membuat lidah mereka saling bertaut, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang menggelora.

Pemuda keturunan Canada-China itu menuntun tubuh mungilnya sambil berciuman panas hingga tanpa sadar tubuhnya sudah menindih tubuh kurus Baekhyun.

Seiring dengan ciuman menuntun kemeja Baekhyun sudah semuanya tanggal dari tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar sudah tak ada lagi lembaran benang yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Hanya menyisakan sebuah tatapan sayu menunggu pemuda itu memberi gerakan ringan pada tubuh polosnya.

Baekhyun kecanduan, tubuhnya ingin menikmati perlakuan lembut itu lagi.

Pemda itu membuka resleting celananya sendiri dan membuangnya kesembarang arah. Menempelkan kulitnya bersama kulit polos Baekhyun. Hingga kepemilikannya saling bertemu. Menempelkan keduanya membuat sensasi geli dan bergairah diantara kedua insan tersebut.

Baekhyun menatap manik mata pemuda yang berada diatasnya sambil tersenyum. Tangan pemuda itu menyangga tubuhnya agar ia tidak terlalu meghimpit tubuh Baekhyun yang berada dibawahnya. Tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun kini, karena ini adalah pertama kali ia melangkah sejauh ini dengan seseorang. Ia tak mudah percaya dengan orang lain namun lain dengan Kris, pemuda yang mampu membuat Baekhyun merasa tenang dan sangat nyaman.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun." pipi Baekhyun memerah mendengar ungkapan perasaan yang membuat jantungnya kini bergejolak ingin keluar.

Mata sayu itu menatap intens bibir Baekhyun lalu mengecupnya hangat. Beberapa detik kemudian bukan hanya sebuah kecupan manis yang bersarang dibibir Baekhyun, akan tetapi serangkaian lumatan-lumatan erotis. Mengulum bibir lembut itu secara bergantian. Lidah kedua pria itu saling membelit beradu didalam rongga hangat mereka, bersamaan saling memagut tanpa ampun, menciptakan benang-benang saliva yang tertinggal disudut bibir mereka.

Baekhyun menutup kemudian membuka matanya membiarkan tubuhnya itu dimanja oleh sang pemuda. Dikecupnya leher Baekhyun dengan menggigitnya sesekali. Membuat dirinya menggelinjang dan mendesah. Dada bidangnya begitu mulus, putih da lembut. Suara desahan dan harum tubuhnya tersesap oleh panca indera penciumannya membuat candu yang mampu mempengaruhi otak untuk tidak bisa bekerja dengan normal.

Pemuda itu memilin dan saling bergantian mengecup benda bulat yang ada didada Baekhyun. Bagai candu yang membangkitkan nafsu birahi yang mulai memuncak. Pemuda itu beberapa kali menahan hasratnya untuk menuju bagian yang paling intim, ia melumuri kenjantanannya sendiri dengan cairan kentalnya sebagai penetrasi.

Baekhyun menahan rasa nyerinya ketika ujungnya mulai menekan masuk. Tubuhnya melengkung indah ketika pemuda itu memperdalam hentakannya. Wajah merona itu semakin basah dengan mata sayu dan saliva yang keluar menetes disudut bibir. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit menahan gejolak gairah yang terus menekan keras dan dalam dibawah sana.

Pemuda itu semakin menumbuk surga Baekhyun dengan satu hentakan dan berkali-kali Baekhyun mengerang nikmat mendapatkan sensasi yang berbeda saat benda itu benar-benar berada masuk didalamnya. Terasa hangat, penuh dan besar.

"Kri-iissshhhh…."

Alis Kris berkerut heran ketika ia merasakan ada sebuah benda keras menusuk-nusuk perutnya.

Tangannya yang lihai menggenggam benda itu. Ia mengocok pelan kejantanan Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri tegak dan mengeluarkan cairan cintanya sebelum lidah pemuda itu beradu masuk kembali mengabsen gigi-gigi didalam mulut Baekhyun.

Gerakan Kris semakin liar, menarik dan menumbuk prostat Baekhyun tanpa berhenti. Kris bergelinjang nikmat disaat ujung kejantanannya semakin membesar ingin menyemburkan cairannya dirongga hangat milik Baekhyun.

"Ahhhh….Ahhhh…Baekhyun~ah"

Baekhyun bergetar hebat memuntahkan cairan cintanya hingga mengalir membentur perut mempercepat gerakannya hingga keduanya mendesah nikmat pada saat menggapai puncak permainan panas mereka.

"Hahh…Hahh… I love you…Baekhyun~a"

_Aku juga mencintaimu Kris. _Baekhyun tidak akan mengatakan ini dari mulutnya sendiri.

Kris menarik tubuh Baekhyun dalam rengkuhannya setelah mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan yang melambungkan keduanya menuju surga dunia tanpa melepas gumpalan daging yang masuk terbenam didalam rektum Baekhyun.

Keduanya tekulai lemas, sayup-sayup mata Baekhyun melihat Kris yang mengecup ringan bibirnya, lalu perlahan ia mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya.

**.**

**.**

**^Seluhwa^**

**.**

.

Seberkas cahaya pagi menembus jendela yang terbuat dari kaca kristal membuat Pemuda yang memiliki kulit mulus begerak pelan menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Matanya berkedip-kedip sebelum akhirnya beradaptasi dengan silaunya cahaya yang masuk kedalam pupil mata indah itu.

"Kris…" ucapnya pelan membangunkan pria yang masih dalam rengkuhannya.

"Aww…sakit…" jerit Baekhyun karena dibawah sana masih ada benda yang membuat Baekhyun seperti rang gila semalam.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi baby… biarkanlah seperti ini dulu."

Hidung Kris menyesap bau harum yang meyeruak yang berada di ceruk leher Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan lenguhan nikmatnya.

"Ahhhh…"

Mendengar desahan seksi Baekhyun, membuat kejantanan Kris yang masih tertidur dalam lubang analnya semakin menegang dan membesar penuh didalam sana. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat ketika prostatnya kembali ditumbuk kasar oleh benda panjang milik Kris.

Ia semakin menarik dan mendorongnya menghujam prostat Baekhyun dengan ritme yang cepat. Bagai dibutakan oleh nafsu, permainan Kris sangat brutal, ia menggeram nikmat ketika kejantanannya diremas rakus oleh lubang Baekhyun. Gairahnya semakin terbakar. Kris mengangkat kaki Baekhyun keatas bahunya lalu menenggelamkan benda itu semakin dalam ke dasar perut Baekhyun. Hingga cairan cinta mereka meleleh.

Baekhyun melenguh panjang ketika ia mencapai klimaksnya begitu pula dengan Kris. Mereka memilih menghentikan seluruh aktivitasnya dan tertidur kembali.

**.**

**.**

**^Seluhwa^**

**.**

**.**

Entah semenjak kejadian malam candu itu, Baekhyun jarang menemui Kris. Perasaannya pada Kris mulai kalut. Apa benar ia mencintai pria itu? Sudah berminggu-minggu yang lalu ia menghindari kontak telepon maupun kontak fisik dengan Kris. Lagi pula Tao-lah memang alasan Baekhyun menghindar dari Kris. Mereka akan menikah. Agar tidak terlalu sakit melihat Kris dengan Tao menikah, Baekhyun memilih berdiam diri diapartementnya dihari pernikahan mereka.

Ia sudah menyalahi aturan. Kesalahan yang fatal bagi Baekhyun membuat hati dan pikirannya selalu berimajinasi liar tentang Kris setelah kejadian itu.

Beberapa hari tidak keluar dari apartemennya, membuat Chanyeol merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlalu malu, dan frustasi. Mengapa Kris melakukan itu padanya? Apa ia melakukan ini untuk menyakiti hatinya? Apa maksudnya ia melakukan hal itu kepada Baekhyun sedangkan dirinya sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Baekhyun sangat bodoh. Ia tidak berpikir jernih saat kejadian itu berlangsung hanya ada nafsu semata.

Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah masalah terpenting. Ia ingin mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun didalam sana. Ia khawatir sekali dengan tetangganya itu. Perasaan Chanyeol tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kalimat indah, namun ia sangat mencintai Baekhyun sejak lama.

"Baekhyun~a, kau didalam? Apa kau sudah makan?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Setiap pagi sebelum Chanyeol berangkat kuliah ia selalu memberikan sebotol susu rasa stroberi dan sebungkus roti yang ia memasukkan makanan itu melalui celah pintu. Ia berharap Baekhyun memakan semua itu agar ia tidak sakit.

**.**

**.**

**^Seluhwa^**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak kejadian itu Baekhyun tetap diam. Tidak ada seorangpun tahu aktifitas Baekhyun didalam dan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang.

Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun bingung dengan gejala yang sudah hampir satu pekan menyiksa tubuhnya. Semakin hari semakin saja tuubuhnya cepat terserang penyakit. Jika bekerja sedikit saja tubuhnya terlalu mudah lelah, kepalanya sering pusing. Setiap pagi ia tidak bisa menelan makanan sedikitpun kedalam perutnya karena ia selalu memuntahkan makanan yang masuk kedalam mulutnya itu. Tak jelas apa penyebab hal itu bisa terjadi.

Chanyeol setiap waktu yang menyarankan Baekhyun agar pergi ke rumah sakit saat mendengar Baekhyun batuk dari dalam, namun Baekhyun selalu menolaknya. Disisi lain Baekhyun sangat Khawatir, apa yang terjadi pada sistem imun tubuhnya kini, ini penyakit langka yang pernah ia rasakan.

Satu hari tepat Kris melangsungkan pernikahannya Baekhyun menchek-up dirinya ke rumah sakit. Saat itu pula ia berharap tidak akan terjadi apapun kepadanya.

Sekarang Baekhyun berada diujung kursi menunggu namanya dipanggil untuk pemeriksaan. Ia gugup, tangannya mulai dingin. Semoga yang diduganya selama ini tidak benar.

"Tuan Baekhyun."

Panggil perawat itu dan ia bangkit berdiri mulai masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Pengecekan dimulai dari tekanan darah Baekhyun. Lalu dokterpun mengecek matanya kemudian perut Baekhyun diperiksa secara intensif.

"Tuan Baekhyun, apa anda pernah mengecek kandungan anda?"

"Kandungan?"

"Didalam perutmu ini tertanam janin."

"Apa?"

Wajah Baekhyung terkejut.

**.**

**.**

**^Seluhwa^**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa kau menyuruhku kemari Baekhyun?" tanya Kris dengan nada ketus. Tidak seperti yang ia berikan selama ini sebelum kejadian itu terjadi padanya. Perhatian itu sudah menghilang. Baekhyun masih menginginkan kasih sayang itu. Kasih sayang Kris yang seperti dulu. Walaupun akhirnya Baekhyun tidak akan pernah dianggap.

Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya erat, menimang-nimang kalimat yang pantas untuk membuka kebenaran ini dihadapan Kris. Ia benar-benar takut,"Aku….aku Positif hamil, Kris..." ucap Baekhyun bergetar.

"Kau hamil?" Pria China campuran Canada itu membelalakkan matanya bulat. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian menekan-nekan pelipisnya.

"Ya, janinku sudah menginjak minggu ke enam…" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada lemah.

"Tidak mungkin, kita hanya melakukannya satu kali Baekhyunna~ kau pasti membohongiku bukan?"

Kris tak percaya dengan semua ini. Ia mendongak lalu kemudian tangannya mengepal, menggebrak meja yang ada didepannya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak membohongimu, Kris, kau lihat ini!" Baekhyun menyerahkan hasil tes kehamilannya pada Kris.

Kris semakin pusing, ia menekan-nekan tengkuknya."Kau tahu Baek, aku baru seminggu yang lalu menikah dengan Tao. Aku tak bisa pergi begitu saja darinya, lebih baik kau gugurkan saja kandunganmu!" tegas Kris.

"Tapi Kris… aku….aku..."

"Sudahlah Baek, aku tak ingin kau juga menderita karena janinmu itu."

Dengan hati berat, Baekhyun harus memutuskan sesuatu… ia menyeka air matanya yang sedari tadi turun.

Kris memilih pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung dan semenjak tadi mengeluarkan air mata tanpa henti.

Dengan pikiran kalut dan masalah serumit ini Baekhyun berjalan gontai menuju apartemen rumahnya. Air matanya mengalir cukup deras pada kedua pipinya, tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang takjub dan melihat heran wajah kacau dan lesunya.

"Aku harus bagaimana? " Baekhyun mencengkram helaian-helaian rambut tebalnya dan memijat-mijat kedua keningnya penuh frustasi.

"Aku harus menggugurkannya, aku harus gugurkan kandungan ini." ia mulai kehilangan akal sehat. Ia mencari cara untuk menggugurkan calon anaknya yang masih belum mempunyai bentuk.

**.**

**.**

**^Seluhwa^**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini matahari tidak mau menampakkan cahayanya. Cahaya itu terlalu malu untuk muncul. Benar-benar hari yang tidak cerah, mendung tidak mempunyai semangat. Seperti apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun sekarang. Ia murung tidak memiliki semangat.

Ting Tong...

Baekhyun melangkah keluar membuka pintu apartemennya. Sosok jangkung yang berparas tampan meminta izin masuk kedalam dan duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

Suasana hening,

Keduanya hanya diam.

Namun akhirnya Kris memulai pembicaraan.

"Terimalah ini Byun Baekhyun."

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi menggunakan syal hitam dan berkaca mata hitam layaknya pengusaha kaya, menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat besar dan tebal. Amplop itu belum diterima Byun Baekhyun. Benda itu masih berada ditengah meja diantara Baekhyun dan pemuda tinggi itu.

"Tolong terimalah ini untuk menggugurkan janin-mu." ucapnya lagi. Baekhyun hanya menatap sinis , merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan pemuda yang dihadapannya itu.

Pemuda itu terdiam memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terlihat tidak suka, lalu tak lama kemudian ia mengambil sebuah kertas persegi panjang dan sebuah pena dari dalam saku jasnya. Pemuda itu menyerahkan kertas dan pena itu kedepan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih termenung dalam diam memperhatikan cara pemuda itu berbicara.

"Tulislah nominal yang kau butuhkan. Berapa saja, asal kau mau menjauh dari kehidupanku. Lebih baik kau tidak menggangguku lagi." ujarnya yang membuat Baekhyun tampak tak sabar menahan amarahnya yang dipendam semenjak tadi.

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

Dan

PLAK

BUGH

Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi mulus dan sebuah tinjuan disudut bibir pemuda itu sangat keras hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa kau sudah gila, Kris? Kau menganggapku sebagai pria murahan yang mudah kau tiduri dan kau mencampakkanku begitu saja setelah mengetahui aku mengandung anakmu?"

Baekhyun masih tidak bisa menahan amarah yang seharusnya bisa ditahan saat Kris benar-benar membuatnya merasa terhina.

"Aku tidak yakin janin itu adalah darah dagingku. Aku belum bisa memastikannya sendiri. Bisa saja kau sering tidur dengan pria-pria berhidung belang diluar sana."

Mata Baekhyun sudah berapi-api, benar memang mulut orang kaya tidak pernah bisa menjaga hati orang yang berada dibawahnya.

"Maksudmu aku sudah membohongimu begitu?" Baekhyun menaikkan volume nadanya satu oktaf. Urat lehernya tercetak jelas, selain itu kedua matanya berkaca-kaca sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisannya. Air matanya pecah saat pria keturunan Canada-China itu pergi dari hadapannya.

"Kau pria brengsek!" teriak Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**^Seluhwa^**

**.**

**.**

Matahari belum menampakkan sinarnya selama dua hari ini, tatapan Baekhyun kosong, namun ia berusaha berjalan menuju minimarket yang berada didekat apartemennya. Ia haus, persediaan airnya mulai menipis.

Ia berencana membeli soda dan alkohol.

Minuman itu memang rasanya enak, tetapi jika dikonsumsi secara berlebihan akan mengakibatkan hal yang fatal, termasuk untuk janin yang dikandung Baekhyun.

Antara sadar ataupun tidak. Baekhyun telah merencanakan janinnya itu mati dan menghilang dari kehidupan ini sebelum ia lahir didunia.

Soda dan alkohol itulah yang akan membuat janin Baekhyun mati tanpa jejak.

Brukk

"Oh, Baekhyun? maafkan aku, kau tak apa kan? " seorang pria bertubuh jangkung terlonjak kaget saat ia bertabrakan dengan pemuda cantik yang ada dihadapannya , berwajah lesu dan tak mempunyai semangat. Baekhyun tak bergeming sedikitpun ia hanya fokus mengambil dan merapikan kaleng yang beserakan dilantai akibat ia jatuh tadi. Chanyeolpun ikut membantu mengambilkannya kembali, " kau membeli 5 soda dan 5 alkohol? kau pemabuk berat juga ternyata."

Tanpa membalas hirauan pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu, Baekhyun meletakkan lima kaleng alkohol dan lima kaleng soda keatas meja kasir di sebuah supermarket tak jauh dari apartemen.

"10. ooo won…" ucap sang penjaga kasir itu.

Baekhyun mengambil uang dengan jumlah yang pas dan diberikan kepada kasir. Kemudian ia bergegas keluar dari supermarket itu, namun Chanyeol masih mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Baekhyun apa kau sudah makan siang? Siang ini aku akan memasak spageti, apa kau mau?"

Chanyeol berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun. Masih dengan terdiam dan tatapan dinginnya, Baekhyun hanya sekilas melirik tajam ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kau terlihat pucat, apa kau sedang sakit?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir.

"Baekhyun katakan kepadaku…" teriak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun semakin berlari ketika kakinya hampir menyentuh pintu apartemen.

Bruuuggg…

Suara pintu berdebum keras sukses tertutup rapat sebelum Chanyeol mengikuti langkahnya kedalam apartemen Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-a…" panggil Chanyeol yang semakin panik mengetuk pintu. Ada yang aneh dengannya.

Baekhyun belum pernah merasakan hatinya sesakit ini dihina oleh orang kaya raya, ia tidak mempunyai kedua orang tua apalagi sanak saudara yang dekat dengannya. Ia hidup didunia ini sebatang kara. Sejak umur 10 tahun ia terpaksa menghidupi dirinya sendiri dengan susah payah. Bekerja di kantor Kris dan mulai membantunya menemukan Tao, kekasih Kris yang kini menjadi istrinya.

Disudut ruangan berselimut kesedihan. Baekhyun berjongkok dengan diiringi oleh tangisannya yang semakin keras lalu kemudian tersenyum melihat apa yang telah dibelinya tadi. Didalam kamar itu, Baekhyun menimang-nimang kaleng yang mengandung alkohol dan soda itu. Ada rasa ragu untuk meminumnya. Perang batinnya bergejolak diantara iya dan tidak.

Namun akhirnya, Baekhyun menenggak minuman beralkohol dan soda yang menggiurkan, sudah setengah kaleng yang ia minum. Tak mau janin dirahimnya tumbuh berkembang, ia rela sang jabang bayi mengalami keguguran akibat minuman soda dan beralkohol itu daripada ia harus menanggung rasa malu, mengandung dan akan melahirkan tanpa seorang suami disampingnya.

Pemuda brengsek itu telah meninggalkannya begitu saja, ia lebih memilih istrinya yang baru ia nikahi tujuh hari yang lalu.

Tangisannya pecah, ia meringkuk seorang diri terduduk dilantai kamar dengan kondisi kaleng alkohol dan soda yang berserakan, dan beberapa lembar tisu terlecak membuat kamar seperti tempat pembuangan sampah. Baekhyun menyeka air mata sial yang jatuh terus menerus tanpa ampun, ia hanya memandangi tumpukan kaleng yang masih tertutup klipnya.

Prang

Kaleng yang Baekhyun pegang terjatuh tercecer dilantai dan sebagian membuat alkohol itu mengenai kemeja yang ia pakai. Ia meraba perutnya sendiri dan menangis kembali.

Baekhyun mengelap air matanya kasar, pikirannya sangat labil,"Aku akan mengarbosi janin ini... Atau aku akan bunuh diri saja. Aku tak ingin menanggung malu sendirian." teriak Baekhyun sangat keras hingga Chanyeol mendengarnya jelas dibalik pintu, ia pun panik, teramat sangat.

"Baekhyun-a, baekhyun-a… Baekhyun-a… buka pintunya cepat, atau kudobrak saja..."

Chanyeol mendobrak pintunya hingga sukses terbuka…

Baekhyun mengambil serpihan besi yang ujungnya tajam hanya kurang sesenti ujung besi itu akan menghentikan denyut nadinya. Namun terhenti, "Apa …apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada cemas .

Chanyeol berlari dan cepat merengkuh Baekhyun yang sedang kalut ke dalam pelukan hangat,"Kau bodoh Baekhyun, kau bodoh…"

Baekhyun menangis keras, chanyeolpun ikut haru dan penuh emosi mengelilingi mereka.

"Dia meninggalkanku Chanyeol. Dia lebih memilih istrinya daripada aku yang tengah hamil mengandung anaknya."

"Seharusnya aku mengatakan ini dari awal kepadamu sebelum pria itu mengambil hatimu terlalu jauh, aku…aku mencintaimu Baekhyun."

"Ak..u…aku sangat hina Chanyeol-a… aku sudah tak suci lagi, dan diperutku ini sudah tumbuh anak haram… aku sangat membencinya." Baekhyun memukul-mukul perutnya sendiri tanpa henti, namun tangan kokoh Chanyeol sigap menghentikan gerakan brutal itu. Ia mulai mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut…

"Aku bersedia menjadi ayah dari anakmu Baekhyun. Jangan seperti ini, membuat dirimu dan calon anakmu itu tersiksa. Aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk menikahimu…" tegas Chanyeol merasa iba ketika mengetahui tetangga sekaligus teman masa kecilnya itu sangat frustasi.

Baekhyun kembali menangis terisak dalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol dan sesekali Chanyeol mengecup dahinya dan membelai lembut surai cokelatnya.

"Tenanglah…" Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf ff ini kebanyakan typo dan maaf cerita yang tidak menarik. Terima kasih semua yang sudah foll fav dan review di prolog ff ini.

Salam Seluhwa

Wanna review?


End file.
